


Remove every bit of the blue from your mind

by SeeTheGhosts



Series: Hernst Sin [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Boyfriends, Dom Ernst, Feelings, Gay, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Hanschen, Traffic Light System, Vibrator, brunette Ernst and blonde Hanschen bc fave, collar kink, first time power play, fully consensual though!!, i am weak, idk how to tag I'm just tryna warn a brother, so much sin, super cute aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheGhosts/pseuds/SeeTheGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They begin as they always do, Ernst on his back and Hanschen straddling him, gently rolling their hips together when Ernst hooks his leg around Hanschen to flip them, his big hands pushing the blonde’s shoulders into the mattress. Ernst assumes Hanschen’s squeak is purely one of surprise at Ernst’s unusual behaviour, but as he drags his hand down over his boyfriend’s heart he finds it fluttery and fast, nothing like the relaxed, steady beat he is used to feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The broken wishes

Ernst had been a virgin until Hanschen gently took him apart on top of his Harry Potter comforter whilst his college roommate was out partying. It’d been three months since then and the pair could barely keep their hands off each other, Ernst constantly finding himself sweating and blushing from head to toe underneath his strong boyfriend. The only problem was how calm and unaffected Hanschen seemed, even as he came his cry of “Ernst” was a soft statement and not the wrecked whine Ernst so longed to hear. 

That is, until one afternoon when they were making out topless on Ernst’s thankfully now plain black comforter, their plans to go to the zoo ruined by a storm. They begin as they always do, Ernst on his back and Hanschen straddling him, gently rolling their hips together when Ernst decides he wants to try and make his boyfriend feel good, hooking his leg around Hanschen to flip them, his big hands pushing the blonde’s shoulders into the mattress. Ernst assumes Hanschen’s squeak is purely one of surprise at Ernst’s unusual behaviour, but as he drags his hand down over his boyfriend’s heart he finds it fluttery and fast, nothing like the relaxed, steady beat he is used to feeling. 

“What’s wrong Hansi?” The brunette asked, sitting up to give Hanschen space to answer.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” He says, slightly out of breath as he tries to drag Ernst back down into a kiss.

“Hanschen, tell me.” Ernst replies gently, taking Hanschen’s hands to halt their movement, misinterpreting his breathlessness as panic. 

“Really, Ernst, it’s nothing. Just kiss me.” The blonde pleads.

“I’m going to get you some water.” The brunette says, starting to move away from his boyfriend, his eyebrows pinched together in concern.

“No!” Hanschen practically yells, clutching Ernst’s arm to stop him. “Please, it’s not- I’m not panicking."

The brunette settles back into his seat over Hanschen’s hips cautiously, cocking his head to the side inquisitively. 

“So what exactly is happening here?” 

“Please, Ernst, can’t we just get back to making out?” the blonde begs, shifting awkwardly to hide his arousal. Ernst gives him a pointed look making it clear the answer is no, causing Hanschen to groan, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes before he finally admits it. 

“I like the feeling of not being in control.” 

Hanschen squirms, waiting anxiously for a response from his boyfriend but is met only with silence. Slowly, he opens his eyes, expecting Ernst to be confused or maybe even laughing at him so is pleasantly surprised to find his mouth hanging open and eyes darker than he’s ever seen them. Wordlessly, Ernst takes Hanschen’s wrists, gently lifting them over his head as he rolls his hips downwards , practically beaming at the soft sound of Hanschen’s first real moan. 

“I don’t really know how this works. We’ll talk it all over properly later but right now I am dying to get you off. You promise you’ll say stop if it’s too much?” The brunette pants, desperately searching his boyfriends face for any sign of discomfort.

“I promise.” Hanschen whispers, eliciting a fresh grin from Ernst, who tightens his grip slightly.

“Good boy.” He says, voice low, not missing his boyfriend’s sharp intake of breath.  
He leans down to kiss him with renewed urgency, readjusting his position until he feels Hanschen’s arousal against his own, eliciting a moan from both of them. The brunette kisses slowly down Hanschen’s jaw, finding the hollow of his neck and biting, loving the way it makes him buck his hips as he lets out a broken sound. 

“Keep still.” Ernst commands, his cool expression and authoritative tone causing Hanschen’s eyes to fly open.

“Yes, sir. Sorry! Ernst.” The blonde blushes furiously, watching the corners of his boyfriend’s mouth twist into a smirk.

“You can call me sir, if you want to.” He says, careful to make sure Hanschen knows it’s his choice.

“Yes, sir.” Hanschen gasps, his eyes fluttering close as Ernst continues sucking a mark on his boyfriend’s neck. 

Ernst adjusts his grip on Hanschen’s wrists, moving them both into one of his thankfully large hands. He drags his free hand slowly down Hanschen’s torso, stopping to gently trace his nipples before continuing his path to the button of Hanschen’s jeans.

“Is this okay?” He asks, wanting to be sure he isn’t taking advantage of this new, vulnerable Hanschen.

“Yes, sir.” The blonde confirms shakily, his breathing deep and face one of pure bliss. 

Ernst grins as he swiftly undoes the button and drags the zipper down, bypassing Hanschen’s boxers to stroke his bare shaft firmly, loving the way it causes him to squirm. He lowers his mouth to Hanschen’s nipple, his gentle sucking a stark contrast to his rough strokes. Hanschen is helpless, gnawing at his lip as a failed attempt to contain his moans and feeling better than he has ever felt. Ernst pulls back, his heart constricting at his boyfriend’s whimper as he lets go to remove the rest of Hanschen’s clothes. As he settles back down over the blonde, his eyes flicker between his wrists and his leaking cock, an uncertain expression dancing across his features.

“I could hold the headboard?” Hanschen supplies, smiling gently up at Ernst, encouraging him to keep going.

“Yes. Do that. Um. Don’t let go until I say?” The brunette hates how it comes out as a question, worrying he is letting his boyfriend down.

“Yes, sir.” Hanschen breathes, thrilled that Ernst is trying as he grips the headboard tightly. 

Ernst grins, leaning back down to trail open mouthed kisses all the way down his boyfriend’s torso, ignoring his shaft in favour of his strong thighs. Once he reaches Hanschen’s feet he begins to kiss his way back up slowly, watching Hanschen through his lashes, now open mouthed and moaning freely. Without warning he dives down, taking Hanschen’s entire length into his mouth, relishing in the way he practically screams, a broken sound filled with need as well as pleasure. The brunette slides off slowly before leaning back down to lick a stripe up his boyfriend’s length, closing his mouth around the tip and moaning lightly, the vibrations driving Hanschen wild. Hanschen has never come first in his life but now he bucks into Ernst’s mouth, tangling his hands in the brunette’s hair.

“I’m close!” He whines, not realising his mistake until his boyfriend sits up sharply. 

“I didn’t say you could let go.” Ernst says, carefully maintaining a stern expression despite his arousal.

“Sorry, sir, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.” The blonde babbles on nervously, returning his hands to their position and gripping so hard his knuckles turn white.

“Good boy.” Ernst purrs, stroking Hanschen’s cheek gently.

He returns his mouth to his boyfriend’s cock, sucking up and down torturously slowly, knowing the repetitive rhythm would be enough to drive Hanschen over the edge. He strokes slow circles over the blonde’s strong thighs, feeling the muscles tense up and quiver under his hands. He realises, as his boyfriend comes down his throat, his orgasm long and slow, that he is beginning to love being in control, enjoying the way it makes him feel strong. 

“You can let go now.” The brunette says softly as he caresses Hanschen’s torso, watching him catch his breath, eyes unfocused and mouth hanging open. 

Hanschen pulls Ernst down to kiss him, thanking him between kisses causing Ernst to laugh softly. The blonde makes quick work of getting his hand into his boyfriend’s pants, stroking gently at first but quickly picking up the pace. Ernst mewls as Hanschen nibbles on his ear and he’s so wound up he finds himself coming almost immediately.

“So.” The brunette says, rolling to the side and tucking Hanschen up against him. “Tell me more about all these kinks you’ve been hiding.”


	2. With fingers so blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first foray into power play, the pair had talked through every kink they could think of, neither having strong feelings about many of them so he next day Ernst had travelled into the city to a sex shop with the intention of getting a small range of things to try. He had wandered around, proud of himself for only blushing a little, putting everything he was even slightly curious about into his basket. If that turned out to be pretty much everything that was plausible to use with Hanschen, well, who could blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the added tags!!!  
> As with chapter 1, everything is fully consensual and there are constant check-ins!!

”It’s too much, isn’t it?” Ernst said, shuffling his feet with his eyes fixed on the floor.

“It’s… something.” Hanschen replied, looking over the table full of all sorts of devices and toys with wide eyes.

After their first foray into power play, the pair had talked through every kink they could think of, neither having strong feelings about many of them as Hanschen admitted very few of his hookups had been willing to indulge him. The next day Ernst had no classes and so had travelled into the city to a sex shop with the intention of getting a small range of things to try, his boyfriends only instructions having been that he didn’t want to bleed but did want to be restrained. So the brunette had wandered around, proud of himself for only blushing a little, putting everything he was even slightly curious about into his basket. If that turned out to be pretty much everything that was plausible to use with Hanschen, well, who could blame him?

“Take your time.” Ernst whispered, moving behind Hanschen to rest his head on his shoulder and gently stroke his arms. “I won’t be upset if you say no to any of it and we have plenty of time to take this slowly.” He pressed soft kisses to his boyfriends neck, soothing the blonde’s nerves.

“Ernst Robel! You did not buy a collar!” Hanschen exclaimed suddenly, snorting a laugh that startled Ernst.

“I thought you’d look hot in it.” The taller boy mumbled, blushing furiously and stepping away from the blonde as if to hide from his laughter.

“I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry” Hanschen murmured, threading his fingers through Ernst’s and pulling him into a tender kiss. “I just haven’t thought about it.” 

“Well, maybe you should.” The brunette suggested with a mischievous smirk. “Here’s how we’re going to do this: I’m going to get together everything we might need for aftercare whilst you pick out what you want to use tonight. I’ll meet you in the bedroom in ten minutes. Okay?” He paused to kiss Hanschen’s cheek before practically skipping away, excited to see what he’d get to try out.

When Ernst finally entered the bedroom after putting together a frankly ridiculous amount of drinks, snacks and wipes, Hanschen is only wearing boxers, kneeling in the centre of the double bed, hands clasped behind him. The brunette just about managed to hold back from exclaiming in shock, taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders back, schooling his features into a mask of control. He walked over to Hanschen slowly, lightly tracing the muscles of his back and delighting in the low pitched sound that rumbles deep within his boyfriend’s chest. 

“What are your safe words, Hanschen?” He says as he sits in front of the blonde so he can gauge his reactions.

“Red for stop everything, yellow to slow down and talk. You can safe word too, you know? If it gets too much.” Hanschen asked, concern written all over his face as he doubts his ability to teach Ernst how to do this safely.

“Good boy. You already told me that, but thank you.” It’s then that he clocks the collar in the neat row of restraints and toys Hanschen laid out at the foot of the bed. “Are you sure about this?” He giggled lightly, picking up the supple leather, his desire only given away by the darkness in his eyes. 

“Yes, sir.” The shorter boy says, his posture straightening and breath becoming shaky as he slips into role. 

Truth be told, Hanschen had never considered collars or frankly anything associated with pet play, but given he wasn’t at all opposed to the idea and Ernst seemed very interested he figured there was no harm in indulging his boyfriend. However, when the brunette smirked as he buckled the collar just tight enough that Hanschen could feel it pressing lightly against his skin he felt his muscles melt as a vulnerable, choked sound escaped his mouth. 

“Colour?” Ernst asked, surprised but very aroused by Hanschen’s reaction.

“Green.” The blonde whimpered, eyes fluttering closed as his head tipped back.

Ernst grinned, leaning in to run his fingers over the collar as he sucked a mark into the soft skin of Hanschen’s collarbone. He loved to mark his boyfriend, knowing he’d wear clothes that’d display the brunette’s worship just to show the world who he belonged to. As Hanschen became breathless Ernst tangled his fingers soft blonde hair, pulling to elicit a low moan as he brought their lips crashing together. He pushed his boyfriend to the bed, turning him around as he gripped his wrists pushing them up by the headboard. The brunette pulled back, reaching over Hanschen’s body to pick up the rope laid out there. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, softly stroking his boyfriend’s wrists as he began to thread the rope around the metal bars of the headboard.

Hanschen nodded wordlessly, his sharp cheekbones dusted pink, already squirming in anticipation. Ernst’s brow was furrowed in concentration as he carefully followed the instructions he had memorised earlier, pulling back with a triumphant grin quickly replaced with a lust-filled expression as he watched Hanschen pull against his bonds, testing them. In an attempt to get his arousal under control, Ernst walked around the bed to examine everything Hanschen had laid out, giggling at the slightly ambitious amount of items. 

“What do I do?” The taller boy asked, uncertainty clouding his features now that everything had suddenly become real.

“Whatever you want to.” Hanschen replied, eyes softening as he reached out his foot to stroke the brunette’s thigh soothingly. “I- I like being teased. Being made to wait.” 

“What if I hurt you?” Ernst practically whispered, eyeing up some of the scarier looking devices. 

“I like that too. I’ll safe word if you do something that doesn’t feel good to me, I promise.” He said seriously, rearranging himself so he could look properly at his boyfriend. “But, Ernst, I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

As Ernst nodded, taking a deep breath to compose himself, he picked up the soft, silk blindfold.

“Colour?” 

“Green, sir.”

Hanschen closed his eyes, allowing Ernst to gently tie the blindfold, tugging on his hair just slightly. 

“Good boy.” He whispered in Hanschen’s left ear, gently caressing the right with his hand. He bit the lobe gently. “So beautiful.” A kiss to his jaw. “Well behaved.” A bit to his chest. “Mine.” A flick of the tongue over his nipple. 

Hanschen was sweating and writhing uncontrollably by the time Ernst skimmed away his boxers, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his dick with a final compliment of “Sexy.” before moving off of him entirely. The blonde whimpered at the loss, his stomach twisting with excitement as he realises Ernst is making him wait like he asked. 

Ernst felt much calmer now, he trusted Hanschen to have only picked out things he actually wanted. His only thought as he picked up the nipple clamps, connected by a thin metal chain, was of how gorgeous his boyfriend looked, his blush spreading down his chest, biting his lip control his moans as he waited to feel what Ernst would do next. His face quickly transformed however, mouth thrown open in a gasp and eyebrows knitting together at the pressure of the clamps and then the sharp coldness of the metal chain as Ernst left it resting on his stomach. 

“Ernst, please.” 

“What did you just call me?”

“SIR! I meant sir. Sorry.

“Well that just won’t do.” Ernst scolded with a condescending tone he’d never used in his life. 

Ernst coated his finger in lube, pressing it into Hanschen, gently stretching him open before replacing his finger with a slim vibrator. 

“I’m going to turn this on full and you’re going to count sixty seconds, out loud. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Hanschen whimpered, practically screaming out “One!” when he felt the powerful vibrations pressed right against his prostate. 

Ernst’s jaw hung open as he watched his boyfriend squirm, delighted and painfully aroused by his obedience. Hanschen was thrusting hopelessly into the air by twenty, and sobbing quietly by forty. Ernst took the opportunity to remove his own clothes, stroking himself in time with the beautiful sounds coming from the boy below him. When hanschen finally reached sixty, Ernst pulled the vibrator out carefully, placing it on the bedside before gently wiping the tears that had leaked through the blindfold. 

“Colour?” The brunette asked, hooking his finger around the chain and tugging lightly on the clamps attached to his boyfriends now dark red nipples.

“Green, sir.” Hanschen croaked, sounding totally wrecked.

“You were so good for me.”

Ernst gently removed the clamps as he spoke, Hanschen letting out a final few quiet sobs as his boyfriend stroked his overly sensitive nipples. The taller boy rolled on a condom before gently sliding into Hanschen, leaning down to mouth at a nipple soothingly.

“Sir, please, move. Please, you feel so good.” 

“You’re going to have to beg more often.” Ernst moaned, thrusting sharply and setting a frantic pace.

“I’ll beg for you, sir. As much as you want. Fuck. Harder. Please.” 

Ernst, paused, deep inside of his boyfriend, slipping a slender finger under his collar and using it to pull him into a rough kiss, biting his bottom lip before lowering him back down. He slid the blindfold over the blonde’s head, twisting his fingers into the hair at the base of his scalp. 

“Want to see you. Want you to watch me take you apart.”

Hanschen’s big blue eyes found Ernst’s hazel ones as the brunette resumed thrusting, roughly stroking Hanschen in time with his thrusts. The shorter boy could only moan brokenly, desperately bucking into his boyfriend’s hand for a matter of seconds before his orgasm tore through his body, keeping his eyes on Ernst as instructed even as stars danced across his vision. 

“Please, sir. Want you to come inside me. Been so good for you, sir.” Hanschen whined in that pleading tone Ernst was quickly coming to love. 

That was all it took to send the brunette over the edge, his boyfriend’s name on his lips as he came. The daze of Ernst’s orgasm was short-lived, his brain quickly shifting into gear as he pulled out and leant down to get his aftercare box. As he carefully untied Hanschen’s wrists and sat him up a wave of panic washed over him.

“Oh God. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Was I okay? Was it too much? Oh God it was too much wasn’t it?”

“Ernst, you’re amazing.” Hanschen soothed, cupping his boyfriend’s face and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Ernst beamed then, reaching into the box and pulling out a bottle of water, alternating between bringing it to Hanschen’s lips and taking sips himself. He made Hanschen eat a cereal bar as he gently wiped up first his come and then his sweat before massaging the blonde’s sore wrists with his favourite moisturiser. 

Only then did Ernst lie down, reeling Hanschen in to curl up against his side. 

“Meant everything I said. You’re so beautiful. So good for me.”

Ernst gently stroked his boyfriend’s spine, pressing soft kisses to his hair as he practically preened under the praise. The brunette waited until Hanschen was sleeping, a serene smile on his face and his usually tense muscles more relaxed than ever, before closing his eyes, whispering his first ever “I love you.” as he drifted off.


	3. No more shadows anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanschen looked like he’d walked straight out of a porno wearing slim, black lace panties, a matching garter belt holding up sheer stockings that made his muscular legs look magnificent. That, paired with the blush creeping down his neck and nervous fidgeting was almost too much for poor Ernst, who stood motionless for what felt to Hanschen like forever.

“Hey kitten, I’m ho- oly shit what are you doing?” Ernst’s let his bags clatter to the floor in the doorway and stood, gaping at his boyfriend.

“I didn’t think you’d be home yet!” Hanschen squeaked, tugging Ernst further into the room so he could close the door, ensuring their privacy. “Are you okay?”

Ernst could only nod slightly, looking the blonde up and down. Hanschen looked like he’d walked straight out of a porno wearing slim, black lace panties, a matching garter belt holding up sheer stockings that made his muscular legs look magnificent. That, paired with the blush creeping down his neck and nervous fidgeting was almost too much for poor Ernst, who stood motionless for what felt to Hanschen like forever. 

The blonde cleared his throat loudly, moving his hands to hide himself causing his boyfriend to finally spring into action. 

“Don’t try to cover yourself.” Ernst said, hands automatically pinning Hanschen’s wrists to his sides, allowing the brunette to openly stare at his boyfriend’s crotch. “Why are you wearing this?”

“I was curious.” The blonde whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“And?”

“And what?”

“How do you feel?” The taller boy finally met his boyfriend’s eyes, wanting a genuine answer.

“Kind of amazing. I take it you like it?” Hanschen said, relaxing as a small smile tugged at his lips.

“God yes.” Ernst breathed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, tongue flicking hungrily behind Hanschen’s teeth as he deepened the kiss. 

Without warning Ernst pulled back completely, turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchen.

“What do you want for dinner?” He called out over his shoulder.

“Are you serious?” Hanschen let out an affronted squeak as he chased after Ernst.

“Completely.”

“But… I’m too wound up.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Come oooon. At least let me suck you off?” The blonde begged, draping himself over Ernst’s back and kissing his neck in an attempt to change his boyfriend’s mind. 

“You’re very sweet, but if you don’t behave we wont be doing anything at all tonight.” The brunette replied, turning to face his boyfriend with the authoritative glare he had spent months perfecting. 

“I hate you.” Hanschen whined, slumping down into a chair arms folded and pouting like a toddler who wasn’t getting his way. 

Ernst simply laughed, starting to gather everything he needed to make dinner, ignoring his boyfriend’s dramatic sighs every few minutes. It was, in fact, the absence of these that made the brunette turn around, having been focusing on cooking to keep his own arousal to a minimum. Hanschen was fidgeting awkwardly, completely soft with his eyes fixed on the floor.  
“What’s the matter?” Ernst asked softly, crouching to meet Hanschen’s eyes. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Hanschen.”

“I just feel silly, that’s all.” The blonde’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Do you want to get dressed?”

“Do you want me to?” Hanschen asked, eyes wide with insecurity. 

“Of course not.” Ernst stroked his boyfriend’s thigh lightly, tracing the seam of the stockings. “You look incredible. I want to take care of you in every way; that’s why I’m making us food.” He leaned in close, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Then I can show you just how pleased I am with your outfit.” 

“Okay.” Hanschen smiled. 

Ernst kissed Hanschen’s cheek, finishing making their dinner as quickly as he could. He pulled their chairs close together while they ate, pressing his thigh to Hanschen’s and delighting in the sharp intake of breath it caused. By the time they were nearly done eating they were both sporting erections, neither having played fair with subtle touches and obscene sounds supposedly complementing the food. Ernst finished first, kissing his boyfriend’s neck as he let his hands wander over lace and silk until Hanschen finally finished eating. 

The blonde pushed his boyfriend off of him so he could quickly clear the table before straddling his lap, diving in to kiss him eagerly. Ernst kissed back passionately, hands still exploring the soft new fabrics, enthralled by their effect on him. He stood, lifting Hanschen with him, greatly appreciating that Hanschen didn’t laugh as stumbled from the weight but instead wrapped his legs around the taller boy and clung tightly to his back to help him out. 

Hanschen jumped down when they reached the bedroom to get his collar, now complete with a leash, from the bedside table and press it enthusiastically to Ernst’s chest. The brunette was happy to oblige, carefully buckling it around Hanschen’s neck, eyes still darkening at the sight as if it was the first time. As soon as it was secure and Ernst had hold of the leash, Hanschen dropped to his knees and started undoing his boyfriend’s trousers.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ernst asks, using the leash to pull Hanschen away from his crotch and desperately trying not to blush when Hanschen moans.

“Please, sir.” The blonde breathes, and Ernst can’t resist, letting his boyfriend remove his clothes entirely before gently pulling him to the bed. 

Ernst sat himself at the edge of the bed, guiding Hanschen to kneel patiently between his legs, excited and eager to please. 

“Go ahead.” The brunette commanded, gently pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

Hanschen feels like it’s been ages since he’d gotten to be the one making his boyfriend feel good but it all comes back to him as he leans in to lick a slow stripe up the underside of Ernst’s shaft. The low moans tearing from the taller boy’s throat paired with the tug of the collar drive Hanschen crazy as he presses wet kisses along Ernst’s length before swallowing him down completely. 

“God Hanschen, you should see yourself right now.” 

The blonde just blushed, briefly looking up at Ernst before returning to the task at hand, hoping to coax more of those delicious sounds from his boyfriend. Hanschen hums around Ernst’s length and scrapes his teeth gently along the bottom of his shaft, something which caused Ernst to rapidly come undone. Hanschen pulled back after swallowing down his boyfriend’s orgasm, gently licking his tip.

“I mean it. Kneel in front of the mirror.” Ernst commanded, letting go of Hanschen’s leash to rummage in their bedside table.

He knelt behind Hanschen, whose eyes were fixed on the floor and carefully tied his wrists behind him. 

“Look up.” Ernst said softly, holding up a gag for Hanschen to see in the mirror. “Colour?” 

“Green.” 

“Drop this to safeword. Understand?” The brunette pressed a bell into Hanschen’s fist.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. Open your mouth.”

Hanschen obeys almost instinctively, allowing Ernst to secure the gag around his boyfriends head. He looks over Hanschen’s reflection and feels his dick twitch with renewed interest at the sight. He notices, however, that the blonde’s piercing blue eyes have once again lowered to the floor and that just wont do.

“Look at yourself, Hansi.” The brunette purrs, threading his fingers into the blonde hair and pulling lightly to lift his boyfriend’s head.

Hanschen blushes even more, meeting Ernst’s eyes in the mirror rather than his own. 

“I said look.” Ernst tugged sharply at Hanschen’s hair, eliciting a broken moan muffled by the gag. Realising the blonde would need more specific instructions to obey, Ernst decided to break the image down. 

“Look at your hair, all messy and ruffled from my hands. Look at your eyes, the way they sparkle in the light. Now look at your pretty little mouth spread around that gag. Good boy.” Ernst purred as he could see Hanschen begin to obey. 

“Look at your collar. You know what it means don’t you, kitten? It means that you’re mine and I’m yours.” 

The choked sound Hanschen gives off is close to a sob. Ernst strokes his cheek gently, pressing soft kisses along his jawline as he murmurs words of comfort.

“Do you want to keep going?” 

Hanschen nods, a tear sliding out from the corner of his eye only to be carefully wiped away by his boyfriend.

“Look at the blush creeping down your chest. Your muscles. They’re beautiful, Hansi.” Ernst skims his fingers teasingly over the blonde’s torso, stopping to rest his hand just above the garter belt. 

“Look at what you’re wearing. You’re so gorgeous.” Ernst leans impossibly closer, dropping his voice lower. “Look at your dick. So pretty and hard, straining against that lace.”  
Hanschen really does sob then, his arousal all he can think about. Ernst takes pity and strokes him lightly over the fabric. 

“Stand up.” The brunette whispers.

Hanschen obeys and Ernst slides the panties down his legs, taking hold of the leash once again to guide his boyfriend to their bed, positioning him so that he can still watch himself in the mirror. Ernst unties the blonde’s hands, moving them to his front so he can rest his weight on his elbows and situating himself behind Hanschen. 

Ernst remains gentle as he begins to tease his boyfriend’s hole with his tongue, feeling the tight muscles relax under his ministrations before gently pushing past the rim with his forefinger. Hanschen clenches up reflexively and Ernst returns to licking gently around his finger until he feels Hanschen enough that he can begin to slowly slide his finger in and out. He adds a second finger, curling downwards to find Hanschen’s prostate. The high-pitched moan when he finds it is nothing like he’s ever heard before and he massages persistently, the wonderful sounds Hanschen is making dancing in the air and driving him wild. 

It isn’t long before Hanschen’s orgasm crashes over him, his cry of Ernst’s name muffled by the gag. The brunette gently removes his fingers before unbuckling first the gag and then the collar, taking Hanschen’s hands to pull him to standing. 

“You okay?” He asks, slipping the stockings and garter belt off of his boyfriend before cradling his face, wiping away the few stray tears that remained.

“More than okay.” The blonde confirms, a dopey grin spreading across his face.

Ernst leads Hanschen to the shower and they wash each other, both taking extra time to massage each other’s bodies as they relax into each other’s touch. 

“I love you, Hansi.” Ernst says, and though he has said the words before, the knowledge that this time Hanschen will hear them makes his heart flutter against his ribs.

“I love you too, Ernst.” 

And if their tears join the water flowing around them as they kiss slowly, the lust of their previous kisses replaced by something sweeter, well, that’s just between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments and support it is greatly appreciated!  
> I've written everything I had planned but I may add one shots to this and make it a series if people give me more ideas. Also considering writing trans Hanschen so let me know if that would interest you??

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Could be persuaded to make this multi chapter. (Could also be persuaded to add more kinks)


End file.
